Navidad en el castillo
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Misaki al fin se había instalado permanentemente en Londres y ahora se dispone a pasar su primera navidad en el castillo Walker. Lo que no se esperaba era todos los deberes que le esperaban al ser esposa del heredero de la familia. Podra tener una navidad tranquila y feliz?


Navidad en el castillo

Misaki al fin se había instalado permanentemente en Londres y ahora se dispone a pasar su primera navidad en el castillo Walker.

Lo que no se esperaba era todos los deberes que le esperaban al ser esposa del heredero de la familia.

Podra tener una navidad tranquila y feliz?

* * *

Disclaimer: Mi historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una maid de Rojo del foro Bienvenido, Amo

* * *

Misaki se despertó cuando sintio el calor de los rayos del sol en su espalda desnuda, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el otro cuerpo que compartía la cama con ella.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con el rostro tranquilo de su esposo.

Sonrió y volviéndose lentamente tomo su camisón para dormir que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo puso para después levantarse de la cama lentamente mientras se ponía las pantuflas y se dirigía al baño.

Entro a este y lo miro.

Aunque ya llevaba casi cuatro meses viviendo en el castillo aun se le hacia un lugar muy imponente y demasiado grande.

Se dirigió a la bañera y la abrió dejando que se llenara, cuando ya estuvo llena al fin entro al agua que hizo que rápidamente se relajara

Faltaba una semana y media para navidad y en la embajada japonesa le habían dado libre hasta el diez de Enero

A Misaki se le hizo extraño que le dieran tanto tiempo libre, cuando pregunto a su jefe porque lo hacia el solo rio y le dijo

-lo va a necesitar Mrs*. Usui, créamelo.

Aunque no había entendido de inmediato, tenia un mal presentimiento porque su concuñada (au: según se así se les dice a la esposa del hermano de tu esposo XD) le había dicho que ambas tenían que encargarse de ciertas cosas que el castillo organizaba.

Tal vez Misaki exageraba pero la verdad no le gusto nada como sonó eso.

Además también estaba la reacción que Usui había tenido.

Cuando lo miro después de que Anne (au: creo que el nombre de la esposa de Gerard nunca lo dicen por eso pongo este XP) se lo dijera este se mostro un tanto inquieto y le sonrió apenado…cuando estuvieron solos y le pregunto el solo le dijo

-solo ten paciencia por favor, Anne es diez veces peor que Gerard

Misaki suspiro mientras lavaba su cabello y se preparaba para enfrentarse al día que, seguramente, seria por demás agitado.

Después de varios minutos salió del baño y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa con cuello de tortuga de color verde, también unas botas que se puso sobre el pantalón y tras secarse el cabello salió del baño para encontrarse a Usui ya despierto y poniéndose un abrigo sobre una camiseta de manga larga de color marron y un pantalón de mezclilla

El rubio, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se volvió y le sonrió a su querida esposa

-te levantaste temprano –le dijo mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios

-si, tengo varias cosas que hacer

-varias?…ya te lo dije, ten paciencia con Anne

-no te aseguro nada –dijo algo irritada.

Usui le sonrió divertido

-hoy es la comida con la familia Smith no?

-así es…es hoy a la tres, no llegues tarde eh?

-esta bien –dijo con una sonrisa –bueno, me voy

-eh? no vas a desayunar?

-no…se me hace tarde…ya comeré algo en el hospital, volveré a tiempo –beso sus labios –te amo

Misaki se sonrojo

-baka Usui…

-misa-chan nunca cambia –dijo Usui riendo divertido, después tomo su abrigo y su maletín y se dirigió a la salida, vio por ultima vez a Misaki y se fue.

Misaki se termino de arreglar y bajo al gran comedor, y si que era grande, seguramente su casa entraría dos veces ahí.

Ya en el comedor estaba Gerard, Anne y Edward.

No le sorprendió no ver al duque ahí. Usui le había dicho cuando llego que su abuelo no salía mucho de su habitación, solo cuando había algún evento al que tuviera que asistir. Misaki solo lo había visto cuatro veces.

Con la cena de celebración por su llegada al castillo y en otras tres cenas a los que los invitaron mas adelante.

-Misaki-chan konnichiwa –dijo Edward sonriéndole

-konnichiwa –aunque en el castillo hablaba ingles, la mayoría de las veces que estaba sola con su familia política y cuando estaba con Usui hablaba en japones.

-Takumi ya se fue? –dijo Gerard

-si, dijo que ya iba tarde

-siempre se va tarde –dijo Gerard –seguro es un pretexto para no desayunar aquí con nosotros

-Gerard –dijo Edward –sabes que el esta muy ocupado en el hospital

A Misaki aun le asombraba que Edward fuera tan cortes con Usui, considerando quien era.

-ahh si Misaki –dijo Anne –cuando terminemos acompañame, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

-ah…si…

Una vez que terminaron de comer Misaki y Anne se dirigieron a un gran salón.

-que te parece este salón? –dijo Anne

-es…-Misaki lo observo, era un lugar muy lujoso y grande –grande…

-así es, aquí se celebra el baile anual de la familia Walker

-baile?

-si, se hace el veinticuatro de diciembre, se invita a todos los nobles, también se invita a la familia real, la reina casi nunca asiste pero el príncipe carlos y su hijo, el príncipe Guillermo siempre lo hacen, este año incluso vendrá la esposa del príncipe Guillermo, la duquesa Catalina…

-entonces tienen relaciones con la familia real? –dijo Misaki nerviosa

-claro, Misaki, recuerda que te casaste con un noble ingles y que tarde o temprano el sera el heredero y ostentara el titulo de duque (au: bueno, al menos eso creo yo) y cuando eso ocurra tu te convertiras en duquesa…y por esa razón tu organizaras el baile este año

-eh? de que hablas?

-de eso –dijo –durante estos años yo soy quien lo ha organizado, cariño –le sonrió –pero ahora tu estas aquí y como la esposa del heredero tienes el deber de organizarlo

A Misaki no le gusto nada como sonó eso

-y aparte de eso hay otros deberes, después de la comida de esta tarde, tenemos que ir al orfanato St. James, es el orfanato que patrocina la familia, y tenemos que organizar varias actividades que llevan acabo, en eso yo te voy a ayudar pero en el baile si lo tienes que organizar tu, yo solo te indicare como.

-esta bien –dijo

-ahora, antes de comenzar con los preparativos quiero saber cuanto conoces de protocolo, se que antes de venir la primera vez por Takumi tuviste clases con uno de tus amigos y quiero saber que tanto aprendiste, ya sé que puedes tener una conversación con cualquier persona y tus modales en la mesa son exquisitos así que por eso no deberías preocuparte, aunque hay otras cosas que deberías aprender, ven vamos a la biblioteca

-esta bien –dijo ella –vamos

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y allí Anne comenzó a ver que tanto sabia Misaki.

Las siguientes horas para Misaki fueron una tortura, para cuando logro al fin salir de la biblioteca era la una de la tarde, antes de que Anne se diera cuenta Misaki ya había huido al jardín.

Ese era un lugar hermoso y grande.

Se aproximo hasta el lugar donde había sido la fiesta de la boda.

Después continuo caminando internándose en el jardín. Despues de que volvia de trabajar y antes de cenar caminaba por el jardín pero como no tenia tiempo no había podido ver todo así que se asombraba de lo grande y hermoso que era.

Siguió un camino de tierra llego hasta una escalera encontrando un hermoso paraje lleno de arboles y varios estanques

-que hermoso –dijo y lo bajo

Después siguió el camino de grava que iba a lado del estanque hasta la esquina, volteo a su derecho y miro al fondo algo asombroso. Camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar y se encontró con un hermoso arco lleno de flores y ramilletes que caían en cascadas.

Era el lugar mas hermoso que había visto, camino acariciando los ramilletes y cuando salió del otro lado había muchos arboles y se encontró con una hermosa colina llena de tulipanes rojos, amarillos y blancos a su lado derecho y a su lado izquierdo estaba un laberinto hecho de arbustos.

-es tan precioso –siguió el camino un poco mas y entonces se encontró con una cabaña que se veía algo vieja, se le quedo mirando

-buenos días Madame –se volteo sobresaltada para encontrarse a un hombre mayor que le sonreía como pidiéndole perdon por interrumpirla –lo lamento, no quise asustarla.

-no…solo no lo escuche llegar –dijo Misaki –trabaja aquí?

-así es –dijo el –soy el jardinero de esta parte

-ahh si…déjeme felicitarlo, es hermoso

-gracias Madame –sonrió el

-trabaja aquí desde hace mucho?

-empece a trabajar aquí hace muchos años, cuando la señorita patricia tenia diecisiete años, pero unos años después me fui, he vuelto recientemente

-ahh…entiendo –dijo ella –entonces la conoció? A la madre de mi esposo –añadió cuando vio la cara del hombre

-así es.

-ahhh…entonces sabra que es este lugar? –señalo la cabaña

-así es, era el cuarto de juegos de la srta. Patricia

-cuarto de juegos?

-así es, aquí recibia a sus invitados y amigos o venia cuando quería estar sola

-ahh…dice que conoció a la madre de mi esposo…se fue de aquí antes o después de que ella muriera?

-poco después

-entonces debió haberlo conocido

-a quien madame?

-un joven sirviente…Yuu Hirose…lo conoció?

El hombre la miro sonriente

-el padre del Mr. Takumi? –Misaki asintió sin sorpresa, era obvio que si trabajo en el castillo en esa época lo supiera –claro que si, era mi amigo.

-y como era el?

-pues era muy parecido a su esposo en el físico, en cuanto a su carácter, Yuu era bueno para ocultar su verdadera personalidad para con los demás, normalmente en el trabajo era serio y casi no hablaba pero para los que podrían llamarse sus amigos era alguien alegre y sincero, muy gentil y de buenos modales, era muy franco aunque eso ha veces le trajo problemas, el mas grave fue sin duda lo que ocurrió con la srta. Patricia, esta le tenia mucha confianza, claro que después se entendió el porque, siempre lo defendia. Era una persona muy buena

-sabe si aun esta vivo? –pregunto

-Yuu? –la joven asintió –creo que si, pero no podria asegurárselo, hace ya un tiempo que no tengo noticias suyas.

-esta bien, gracias –le sonrió

-que le parece este lugar? Le gusta? –señalo detrás de ella la cabaña

-ahh, si –dijo sonriendo –es muy hermosa –se volvió para verla –de quien es?

-era de la srta. Patricia

-la madre de mi esposo?

-así es, ella solia jugar aquí pero desde que murió nadie ha vuelto a entrar, le gustaría entrar? Tengo las llaves.

-no se molestara Gerard?

-para nada Madame, el joven Gerard no ha venido aquí en años y nunca pregunta.

-esta bien –dijo

El hombre asintió y se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla

Misaki entro y se sorprendió por lo limpia que estaba.

Era una cabaña rustica, con una chimenea y varios muebles

En una esquina había una mesita de te con el juego de tazas aun encima.

Se acerco y tomo una de las tazas admirándola.

Después vio mas el lugar

Había muñecas de porcelana, una casita de muñecas y un viejo televisor

-esta tan limpio…

-yo lo suelo limpiar una vez cada semana

-ahh…-siguio viendo el lugar

De repente se acordó de la comida y miro el reloj

Las dos

-demonios olvide la comida, tengo que irme –le dijo al hombre

-la acompaño

-gracias –salieron de la cabaña y emprendieron el regreso

Mas adelante escucharon que llamaban a Misaki, esta reconoció rápidamente la voz de su esposo

-por aquí Usui! –grito

A los pocos minutos el rubio apareció

-Misaki, donde estabas? Estaba preocupado

-estaba recorriendo el jardín y se me hizo tarde, pero y tu? No deberías estar en el hospital?

-te dije que volveria temprano, misa-chan es tan linda –dijo en su etapa chibi

Misaki se sonrojo y le grito

-Usui idiota! –lo golpeo y empezó a caminar rápidamente

Usui rio

-misa-chan nunca cambia

Entonces se volvio para ver al hombre que estaba con Misaki y ya no estaba

-que extraño –dijo

-Usui! Apurate!

El rubio apresuro el paso y rápidamente llego a lado de su esposa y volvieron al castillo juntos

0000000

-bueno Misaki –le decia Anne a Misaki al día siguiente –a mitad del baile habrá una cena, esta es la lista del menú que habra –le tendio una hoja a Misaki y estaba empezó a leerlo

-cuantas personas van a ser?

-unas cien…mira va a ver tres tiempos. El primero es la recepción, Gerard, Usui, tu y yo vamos a recibir a los invitados. El duque no va a bajar hasta la mitad del primer tiempo para dar el discurso…después de eso hablara con los principales invitados, es en la primera parte donde Usui y tu abren el baile, cuando yo te diga, y finaliza cuando tu indicas que la cena ya esta lista, lo cual te informara una de las sirvienta…el segundo tiempo sera la cena y el tercero sera mas baile y es el que durara mas tiempo, durante el tercero se podra una mesa de bocadillos sobretodo por sus amigos, escuchame, no es necesario que te quedes hasta el final ya que Gerard y Usui son los que siempre despiden a los invitados. Yo siempre me subo a descansar

-esta bien –dijo y volvió a hojear las hojas.

Eran platillos muy finos

_Ravioles al gratin – entrada _

_Bacalao al horno – platillo fuerte_

_Ensalada de manzanas – acompañamiento_

_Pavo relleno – platillo fuerte_

_Crema de camarones – entrada_

_Pastel de navidad con forma de baston_

_Dip de verduras – entremes_

_Budín de verduras – entremes_

_Lasagna de champiñones – plato fuerte vegetariano _

_Cazuela de acelgas – plato fuerte vegetariano_

_Manzanas deshidratadas – postre vegetariano_

_Gelatina de rompope – postre vegetariano_

_Pastel de zanahoria con betun de queso crema – postre vegetariano_

_Brocheta de naranja confitada con chocolate_

_Platanos a la plancha con especias_

_Ensalada navideña – platillo de entrada_

_Pure de papas dorado – acompañamiento_

_Trufas navideñas – postre_

_Pastel de frambuesas – postre_

_Rollitos de jamon – botanas_

_Espagueti –sopa o pasta_

_Bacalao a la vizcaína – plato fuerte_

_Pollo navideño – plato fuerte _

_Polvorones – postre_

Después le explico la forma en que los invitados se sentaban y demás explicaciones

Cuando el día termino su cabeza le daba vueltas así que tomo un baño y se acosto.

Pero los días siguientes fueron mas horribles que ese.

Junto con Anne y Gerard tuvo que organizar el bazar navideño de la casa hogar que la familia patrocinaba.

La tarea menos pesada de Misaki era convivir con los niños de la casa hogar, se divertía con ellos, les contaba cuentos y demás

-seras una buena madre –dijo Anne cuando salieron del orfanato –te llevas bien con los niños

La chica sonrió

-gracias

Llegaron al castillo e inmediatamente Misaki tuvo que ir a cambiarse para una cena como últimamente hacia

Estaba muy cansada, y había pasado todo el día revisando las miles de cosas que tenia que preparar para el baile

-solo quiero tener una tranquila navidad –dijo suspirando

-creo que eso no será posible cariño –Usui se puso detrás de ella y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros

Misaki se relajo rápidamente

-como lo soportas Usui?

-diez años de práctica –le sonrió divertido –una vez que pase navidad estaras mas tranquila…la cena de año nuevo sera organizada por Anne

Misaki asintió

0000000

Los dos días siguientes Misaki estuvo ocupada supervisando la decoración del castillo y ya para ese entonces estaba harta

Cuando tuvo un momento de paz salió al jardín y a tomar aire

Se dirigio hasta un pequeño kiosko y se sento suspirando.

-para usted –dijo una voz

Misaki se volvio y vio al jardinero que tenia una rosa en la mano

Le sonrió y tomo la rosa

-gracias

-se ve cansada –dijo el hombre

-lo estoy –dijo ella –creo que no debi venir aquí…-miro al hombre que lo miraba extrañado –no me malentienda –dijo –amo a Takumi y después de diez años lo único que esperaba era casarme con el pero todas las obligaciones que tenemos se me hacen tantas que estoy cansada…a veces me gustaría dejar todo y volver a mi casa y a mi vida fácil en Japón pero…yo se que no podria volver no ahora que se como es la vida a lado de Usui…

-en verdad lo ama –no era una pregunta

La joven se sonrojo pero asintió

-yo estuvo enamorado así una vez –dijo

-y que paso?

-tuvimos una corta relación pero ella se tuvo que ir y tiempo después murió

-lo lamento –le dijo

-se que organizar esos bailes no es divertido pero no ocurre siempre

La joven sonrió

-eso es verdad…tengo que volver o vendrá a buscarme

-claro, que le vaya bien

-si, adiós –se levanto y se empezó a alejar

0000000

-vals –dijo Anne mirando a Misaki, ambas estaban en la sala de baile del castillo

Ya faltaban cuatro días para navidad y para el baile y las cosas estaban mas agitadas

-cuando escuchas esa palabra te viene a la mente un baile lento, romance, parejas…el baile va a tener muchos tiempos de canciones pero con el que Usui y tu van a abrir seran, tu trabajo es elegir la música…ahora –le tendio un cd –este disco contiene muchos valses, así que elige cuatro de esos, esta bien?

-si

-bien –la chica empezó a elegir el vals y una vez que lo tuvo se puso a ensayarlo

Ya mas tarde Misaki se puso un vestido de noche y junto a Usui fueron a ver el cascanueces

-te presentare a un amigo –lo llevo hasta un joven de cabello y ojos negros –hola William, como estas?

-estoy bien –le sonrió –ella es tu esposa cierto?

-así es –dijo –Misaki te presento a William Darcy, trabaja en el mismo hospital que yo, es pediatra, William ella es Misaki Usui, mi esposa

-mucho gusto –dijo Misaki

-igual, yo también vine con mi esposa Elizabeth pero se entretuvo hablando con su hermana, ya viene –dijo mientras una muchacha de cabello rizado y ojos cafes se acercaba a el –Elizabeth te presento a Takumi Usui y a su esposa Misaki, ella es Elizabeth

-mucho gusto –se presentaron

Después pasaron al ballet, Misaki y Elizabeth se llevaron muy bien.

Cuando terminaron prometieron volver a salir juntos mas adelante

Los días que faltaron fueron los mas extenuantes para Misaki quien desde hace un par de días se sentia mal

Dos días antes del baile Misaki y Usui estaban ensayando cuando Misaki se sintio mareada

-Usui…-susurro y después se desmayo

-Misaki! –grito y corrió hacia ella, el la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama

Ya ahí saco de su maletín unas jeringas y le saco una muestra de sangre a Misaki, después remojo una bola de algodón con alcohol y se la paso por la nariz y Misaki poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia

-que…paso? -dijo al ver a su esposo preocupado

-te desmayaste, te sientes bien?

-si…solo estaba mareada

-te voy a mandar a hacer unas pruebas de sangre

-esta bien

-mañana te vas a tomar el día libre

-a Anne no le gustara mucho

-no necesita gustarle…debes descansar –dijo

Misaki sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a Usui en su papel de medico y eso le gusto

-tengo que comprar el vestido para el baile

-Misaki…

-solo sera en la mañana y después ya descansare, esta bien?

-como digas

0000000

Pero aun así Misaki no descanso mucho pues tuvo que ver los últimos preparativos.

El día de nochebuena estaban todos muy ajetreados, Usui no había ido a trabajar para ayudar a Misaki en todo.

Ya en la fiesta Misaki conoció al príncipe de gales y a su esposa y despues de que ellos llegaron abrió el baile con los valses rosas del sur, vals del tesoro y tiempo de vals

Misaki estaba cansada

-Misaki –dijo Usui –ven cariño

-eh? a donde vamos, la cena va a empezar

-solo ven, vamos afuera

Usui la llevo hasta el kiosko de la otra vez y Misaki se sorprendió pues hay había una cena para los dos

-no quiero estar ahí adentro y se que tu tampoco –le dijo Usui –lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto Misaki…

-esta bien…

-Misaki…recuerdas los exámenes de sangre que te mande a hacer

-si…así es

-estos son los resultados –dijo el y le tendio la hoja –yo ya los vi pero quiero que los veas tu

-son malos?

-solo…velos…

La joven los vio y después alzo su vista sorprendida hacia Usui

-es…verdad?

-si –dijo el –así es

Entonces toco la campana del reloj marcando las doce de la noche

-feliz navidad Misaki –dijo Usui

-feliz navidad Takumi –dijo Misaki mientras lo besaba, por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta que la hoja había salido volando cayendo unos metros mas alla donde cierto jardinero la recogió y la miro con una sonrisa

-srta. Patricia –dijo en voz baja mirando a la pareja que se disponía a cenar –vamos a ser abuelos…

La navidad es una época de amor y de regalos y que mejor regalo de navidad que formar una familia con la persona que amas

* * *

Au: si ya se que no quedo bien, pero ultimamente no se me da el escribir, tal vez porque estoy viendo glee completo en el internet y eso me quita mucho tiempo y solo pienso en Kurt y Blaine o Finn y Rachel jeje...espero que mi inspiracion vuelva pues tengo un proyecto de libro que tengo que continuar XD

Bien, solo me queda decir

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
